User talk:Nemui-hime
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Clear page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello.. I'm glad youre an active user of this wikia..nice to meet you.. Joshiru (talk) 16:25, December 31, 2012 (UTC) by the way i'm Joshiru. like you im an active user of some wikias here...hope this wikia become an active one...i hope people will enjoy this...Happy New Year! Hello Hi there EMOchickz23. For my introduction, I have recently adopted the other Special A Wiki. When I visited the Animanga:List of Anime And Manga Wiki, that was the Special A Wiki where I ended up, and decided to adopt it. In short, I didn't knew about this wiki in the begining, not like it matters anymore. The reason I am here is because I want your help. You see...I am the only active admin on that wiki, and since I have already adopted it, I have done quite some work there. I would have considered editing here, but I dont think the wiki has any active admins. Since you are familiar with the Special A series, would you like to help me with the wiki? I am not telling you to stop editing here or anything. I would really appreciate it if you helped me out. Please reply to my message. Thank you. AppleTalk 15:07, 25 August, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! MUST READ! Hello EMOchickz23, I'm Sugarstarz but you can call me Sugar! I sent in an adoption request to adopt this wiki! They said it was fine but I need to make sure you're OK with it before they grant me my rights. So please write back on my talk page for a response! Thanks! -Sugar :D IMPORTANT! Can I make you a b-crat? I wanted to make sure it was ok with you, plus your a really hard working editor! :D Misunderstanding I haven't adopted this wiki. I believe you have some misunderstanding. I have adopted this wiki. And I can understand your problem, I myself am a student and have been very busy lately. So its been almost a week or two since I have edited on my own wiki. But I think I have time now. I know you also own the kaze no stigma wiki. And I was curious about this from sometime...but has kaze no stigma manga been completed? I mean...I read that the author is no more alive. It was a sad news, and I admired the series. I am interested in the manga. So please do let me know if the manga has been completed or is still going on. AppleTalk Oh well...Never mind. I think there is a manga (or that's what they say in the manga providing sites). I was saying that the author met an accident and passed away ( I am not sure. But he is no more alive). Can you give me the link to the light novel? AppleTalk RE: So, you haven't replied yet and I don't know if you still want to be a b-crat. Anyways, can you help me re-format the home page to make it look like other wiki's? SugarStarz (talk) 03:15, October 17, 2013 (UTC)SugarStarz B-crat Sorry! I should have been more specific! Well, a b-crat is short for a bureaucrat, and a bureaucrat helps the admin. In short, they're the people that have a high title, like admins. So, would you like to be one? SugarStarz (talk) 04:12, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Great! So, I have now made you a b-crat! Thanks for letting me make you become one! You're a great editor! :D SugarStarz (talk) 01:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: So, I made you b-crat but the label on your profile doesn't have the bar saying "Bureaucrat" on it. Unlike mine, mine has "Admin" on it. I think we have to wait a while. Bureaucrat Hi! So, I did some reading and guess what? The tab "bureaucrat" doesn't show on your profile and it's not supposed to. That's not a bad thing! Don't worry, you're already a B-crat! Re:Are you still a member??? Hi EMO, it's me, Sugar! Just wondering, are you still going to be editing on this wiki? You're a big help here and the wiki is expanding! It would be nice to have you back! :D I was just wondering if you were still going to edit... It's ok if you don't want to anymore! :D Thank you! SugarStarz (talk) 20:54, January 2, 2014 (UTC)